


Impeccable Timing

by Mo-Mouse (abyssmalDeath)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Jesse McCree, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Hanzo Shimada, generic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 03:52:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12472856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abyssmalDeath/pseuds/Mo-Mouse
Summary: Jesse McCree re-enters Hanzo's life just as the omega is about to go into heat.





	Impeccable Timing

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this is literally your average generic A/B/O fic but I needed to write something. I'm putting myself on a strict update schedule so for those of you who love me, A Lesson in the Studies of Man will be updated on Tuesdays and Fridays from here on out. Whoop.

Hanzo sat at the head of the table, glaring down at the sniveling alpha who sat before him. Honestly, this man was a joke. It almost amused the Shimada patriarch, and probably would have had he not caught the runt trying to breed one of his omegan servants. It wasn’t uncommon, really, seeing as the Shimada family gave shelter and protection to any unmated omega that wanted or needed it. Omegas weren’t rare, persay, but the number of alphas on the small island vastly outnumbered the amount of omegas almost four-to-one. 

“L-lord Shimada, I did not mean any disrespect to you or your family. H-he was in heat, I could not resist and-”

“Silence,” Hanzo held up his hand, effectively cutting the other man off, “you disrespected me and my family by sneaking into the castle grounds and _attacking_ the guards who tried to stop you. Not only that, but you attempted to take advantage of one of my servants while he was at his most vulnerable. I do not stand for people so low as yourself. Your entry to my grounds is prohibited, and you _will_ be killed on site the next time you dare to step foot in my house. You are dismissed.” He waved his hand, moving to stand up. As he turned, however, the alpha had the audacity to lash out, grabbing his sleeve.

“Wait! I-!”

“How _dare_ you touch me!” Hanzo snarled, striking the other man with the back of his free hand. He tripped and fell back, falling to the ground in a heap of tangled limbs as the guards rushed in, bows already drawn and aimed. They glanced between the alpha and Hanzo, who was straightening his kimono. Hanzo nodded and, without saying another word, left. The idiot had sealed his own fate, and Hanzo did not feel sympathy for him. 

Back in his rooms, Hanzo sat himself down on his tatami mat, folding his legs neatly under him as he sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. He was protective over the omegas on his property. Not just because he was supposed to, but because he was one of them.There had not been an omega in the Shimada clan for years, so when Hanzo presented as one, it came as a shock to his family. He had always had aggressive tendencies and his father didn’t want anything to happen to him, so they took every measure they could to make him appear to be an alpha. So far, it had worked. As far as he knew, no one suspected a thing. His thoughts were interrupted by a timid knocking at the door. 

“Lord Shimada? I know you hate interruptions unless they’re really important but, well, I think this may be important. I’m really sorry. There’s a man here to see you, he says he knows you.” A quiet voice followed the knock and he scowled a little. 

“Tell him I am busy. I do not wish to be disturbed right now.” The last thing he wanted to deal with right now was more problems. That seemed to be a constant thing, and he wasn’t sure how his father kept up with it all.

“Well, I would, but--”

“Now darlin’, you ain’t tryin’ to pull a fast one on me, are ya?” A vaguely familiar voice twanged, causing Hanzo to go ridged. 

“Do not call me that. I am the patriarch of this clan, of this castle, and I will be treated with respect,” he snapped back, getting up off the mat to storm over to the door. He stopped short of opening it, hand frozen on the handle. Even through the door, the thick musk of an alpha almost choked him. It blanketed him, heavy and comforting and damn near intoxicating. Something painful tugged his heartstrings, but the memory was stuck. Regaining his composure, Hanzo slid the door open, glaring up at the alpha who dared to so brazenly invade his living space. 

“Well now, no need to get so prickly sweetheart. There’s that pretty face of yours.” Before him stood a tall man, burly and American through and through. He sniffed a little, turning his nose up at him with an unamused snort. Normally, he would have had the man thrown off the property for such bold statements, but something was telling him not to. That familiar itch was teasing him, bringing the memory just barely to the surface without letting him see why this man was familiar. 

“What do you want?” he quipped, straightening his back a little. The smirk on the other man’s face stretched into a grin. 

“Do ya got a moment? I guarantee ya won’t be disappointed.” He braced his palm on the door frame, leaning against it a little. Hanzo hesitated a moment before taking a polite step back, waving the absurd cowboy into his room. The bigger man didn’t waste any time stepping in and shutting the door behind him. When they were in private, he whirled around, pulling Hanzo into a tight hug. The archer froze, baring his teeth and shoving away from him. 

“ _What_ was that? Do I need to call the guards?” He snarled, letting go of him like he burned him. For a brief moment, something akin to pain flashed across the cowboy’s face, quickly replaced by a somber expression. 

“So it’s true, then. You really did go an’ forget me. Oh, Han...” he murmured, reaching as if to brush Hanzo’s hair back behind his ear. He seemed to think better of that decision, since he stopped and dropped his hand again. 

“Care to elaborate on _that_ , cowboy?” He crossed his arms, not letting his demeanor waiver even for a moment. 

“Darlin’, sweetheart, honey bee, we met so long ago. You was just a young and pretty thing, then. Not that you ain’t still pretty, of course, but that’s not the point. I was here on business with my commander at the time, Gabriel Reyes. We were here to discuss a contract between your clan and my group. Neither of us knew how close you was to presenting. If we did, my ass would’a been home. In hindsight, I’m real glad you turned out to be an omega and-” Hanzo stopped listening at that point, his head swimming as the memories started flooding back in. His first heat. The agonizing pain that he was in the first day because he did not have an alpha or even a beta to take care of him. The fevers. This young and stupid cowboy nearly breaking his door down, shoved into a rut due to the strong pheromones of Hanzo’s heat and the distress that had been mingled in. The following week... 

Hanzo shivered at the memories, ignoring the fact that he could feel the color rising to his cheeks. They had been separated as soon as the heat ended. His family knew better than to try and separate them once they had started, but they had been separated and banned from so much as looking at each other at the end of it all. In his bitter rage, Hanzo swore he would do everything he could to forget that stupid cowboy and the pain that their separation was inadvertently causing him. His father said it was the remains of the hormones making him miss his temporary mate, but he continued to long for him for two long years after their separation. 

“Jesse,” he wheezed, a surge of emotions trying to break free all at once, “what are you doing back? How did you even know I was still here?” He took a tentative step forward, staring up at his former mate before gingerly reaching up, brushing his fingers along his cheek. Here he was, the man that stole his first heat and his heart all those years ago. Withdrawing his hand, he turned his back, hugging himself tightly. 

“I heard about your father. I did a little recon and, when I discovered you were still here, I was pleased as punch. I couldn’t stay away, Hanzo. Not after we been separated for nearly fifteen years.” His spurs jingled as the cowboy stepped closer, and the archer found himself leaning back into his embrace as those thick arms wrapped around his midsection. He released a breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding.

For the first time in a long time, Hanzo felt...content. Jesse’s warm scent wrapped around him, embracing him tighter than those arms. He shivered a little, pressing closer to the cowboy. He chuckled a bit. 

“You must have impeccable timing, McCree. You know that?” he hummed, turning around in his arms to look up at him. He could see the confusion spread across those rugged features, and it thrilled him a little to realize that he didn’t know what he’d just walked into. 

“How do you mean, sweetpea?” He tilted his head, reaching up to cup Hanzo’s cheek lightly. The shorter man laughed, pushing away from Jesse to go sit on his mat. He crossed his legs under him, settling his hands in his lap. 

“Well, cowboy, my heat is due very soon, if not tomorrow.” Hanzo smirked, feeling a bit smug. He watched Jesse go red, tugging at the collar of his shirt and taking his hat off to fan himself a little. 

“Does that mean you’ll have me back?” There was a hint of desperation in that gruff voice that curled around Hanzo’s spine like a tendril of smoke. He hummed, acting as if he were thinking about it. 

“I suppose I could. I mean, I do not have anyone else to share my heat with, after all.” He gave a coy smile. The effect was almost immediate. The only warning he got was the spike in Jesse’s hormones before the man was on him, kissing him and growling possessively. He shivered, gasping for breath between the kisses. A hand tugged at the tie on his kimono, but he stopped him, resting a hand over his. 

“What’s wrong, honeysuckle?” Jesse’s voice was thick, heavy with his arousal. Hanzo shook his head a little, breathless. 

“Tomorrow. We can do this tomorrow. For now, just stay with me,” he whispered, pressing his forehead against Jesse’s. There was a moment of hesitation before the cowboy nodded, swallowing audibly. 

“Of course, darlin’. Anythin’ for you...” He murmured, shifting so that they were laying next to each-other. Hanzo didn’t hesitate before he pressed himself against Jesse, curling up against him and burying his face in his chest. He fell asleep like that, curled up against the alpha and having an easy sleep for the first time in a while.

~*~

_Pain_. Hanzo woke up, drawing in a sharp gasp as he arched off the bed. Something was pulling his muscles taut, making it hard for him to even whimper as the pain wracked his body. A thin sheen of sweat covered his skin, a feverish heat making him work to push his blanket off. One hand worked at the tie of his kimono, pushing the fabric open as soon as he could. The cool night air was refreshing, but short lived. He shifted, the movement drawing a strained noise from his throat as he rolled onto his side, glancing up at the sleeping mass next to him. 

_Alpha_. His body reacted strongly to the presence of an alpha sleeping mere inches from his face, blissfully unaware of his partner’s situation. Next to him, Jesse groaned a little, brow furrowing as he rolled over, facing Hanzo on his side now and pressing closer to him. Easier to access, Hanzo wasted no time in finding the waistband of the cowboy’s sweats, slipping his finger tips in to follow the thick trail of coarse hair down, palm coming into contact with the base of Jesse’s cock. Much to his surprise, the cowboy was already half hard.

“Jesse. Jesse, please...” Hanzo muttered, burying his face against Jesse’s neck and trying to rouse him. The cowboy grunted a little, rolling back onto his back with a snore and Hanzo groaned, shifting so that he could straddle his hips. Reaching back, he struggled a little to push Jesse’s sweatpants down, giving up only when he’d gotten the alpha’s thick length out. A few strokes later, and he felt the cowboy shift under him. 

“Mmm, honey bee, you smell good. Real good. Huh. What's this?” Jesse's eyes were still closed, his voice thick with sleep and Hanzo shivered as calloused fingers mapped the planes of his back. Cool metal pressed against his entrance, coaxing out a rush of slick and causing Hanzo to gasp a little, a needy whimper leaving his lips. He found himself grinding back against Jesse's fingers, enjoying the small reprieve from his mounting arousal. 

“I need you, Jesse, please...” Hanzo breathed again, leaning down to kiss along Jesse's brow and over his eyelids. The rumbling chuckle he got in response rolled right down his spine and settled in his groin. Slowly, Jesse's eyes cracked open, and the look of sheer arousal that Hanzo saw had him nearly begging for more. 

“Look at that. My pretty little omega has made _quite_ the mess of himself, if I do say so myself. So sloppy. Is that all for me, sugarsnap?” Jesse slowly sits up, easing Hanzo onto his back. The archer moves willingly, only focused on the hot press of Jesse's body against his own. Slowly, he nods, breath coming in uneven little pants as Jesse pushes his knees almost all the way to his shoulders, seeming to appraise him for a moment. “I sure like what I see.” He hums, sliding one hand down to circle his rim with the pad of his thumb. 

“Stop teasing me and _do something_!” he whined, squirming under Jesse’s weight. 

“All right all right, no need to get your pretty little panties in a twist, sweetpea. I’m gonna take real good care of ya,” he purred, pushing his pants down a little further to fully reveal himself. He shifts, pressing the tip of his cock against Hanzo’s ass and slowly sliding in. His breath catches a little as he does so. “Damn, darlin’, you feel so good. So hot and wet and _tight_ ,” he moans, hunching over him to kiss him roughly. Teeth catch his lip as Hanzo nips at him and he chuckles a little, the sound trailing off into a breathy growl.

Slowly, Jesse starts to move, pulling out almost all the way before thrusting back in. The short, punctuated cry that that pulls from Hanzo is too much to resist, and it doesn’t take Jesse long to settle into a rhythm that is neither forgiving nor coordinated.

“Jesse, please, I’m close--” Hanzo’s words are cut off when Jesse leans over him and kisses him a bit roughly, effectively cutting off the sharp keen that tears from the omega when his knot pops and starts to swell, tugging at Hanzo’s sensitive rim until they’re locked together. Hanzo groans, shifting on the bed as he gets used to the feeling of Jesse’s knot being inside of him.

“Did you enjoy that, sweetpea?” Jesse purrs, nosing along Hanzo’s jaw and nipping at the skin lightly. His tongue swipes over where his mating mark would go, and the archer nods. “I can say I am looking forward to the next week, Jesse.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you atleast somewhat enjoyed that lmao. As always, you can find me on my tumblrs:
> 
> [Main Blog](http://mo-mouse.tumblr.com)   
>  [Overwatch Side Blog](http://elizarenot.tumblr.com)


End file.
